Pokémon Special: Sky & Sharon
by WhiteBlade Zero
Summary: Los Dex Holders están recibiendo información de una extraña organización perteneciente del archipiélago de Xaknhou. Dos nuevo Dex Holders se unirán a las filas para investigar esos extraños datos y para saber que se esconde detrás del Team Legion y sus intenciones.
1. Entra la Doble S

**Hola fanfiction; esta es mi primera historia que ha sido creada por gran inspiración de ****_"Joey Hirasame"_****, un gran escritor a mi parecer; gracias también a****_ "SkySpecial15" _****por ayudarme a redactarlo; el también es un gran escritor a mi parecer, pero en fin. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**(Pokémon no me pertenece)**

* * *

**~ Capítulo I: Entra la Doble S ~**

La mañana se sentía cálida y relajada en toda la región de Kanto, más específicamente en la Ruta 1, al norte de Pallet Town. Bajo los árboles, un Ruby muy calmado disfrutaba de la dulce melodía del viento soplar recostado contra un árbol, pero no sin un trapo bajo él para no mancharse el pantalón.

El muchacho estaba relajado y medio-dormido, hasta que una Apear Berry le cayó en la cabeza despertándolo un poco adolorido. Una vena se marcó en la frente de este y dirigió un grito dirigido hacia la responsable.

—"¡Sapphire, deja de tirarme bayas, que ya tengo una de cada!" —gritó Ruby moviendo los brazos y, efectivamente, con 2 Leppa Berry, 3 Pecha Berry y muchas otras de otros tipos a su alrededor.

—"Solo quiero jugar un poco a un juego muy divertido... se llama "Molestar a Ruby tirándole bayas"." —dijo Sapphire subida a la rama del árbol para después reír.

—"¡Serás...!" —volvió a gruñir Ruby mirando a Sapphire, la cual continuaba riendo; al verla así de feliz, Ruby dejó de darle importancia. —"Solo quiero descansar un poco en lo que vienen los demás." —dijo retomando el sueño. Sapphire bajó del árbol para quedar mirándolo un poco enojada por su tranquila actitud.

—"No deberías descansar, los que han enviado esa carta podrían aparecer en cualquier momento." —dijo con sus puños en su cadera, mas Ruby tenía mucha intención de conciliar el sueño.

—"Estaría en plena forma si alguien no me hubiera sacado de la cama entrando por la ventana y saltando encima mía al grito de "He atrapado un Electabuzz" a las 5:30 de la madrugada." —dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos. —"Además, la carta especifica que será en una hora, así que tenemos tiempo."

El chico de gorro no tardó en quedar dormido dejando a una Sapphire muy aburrida que quedó sentada también a la vera del árbol con los mofletes hinchados y a una distancia prudente de Ruby. La chica salvaje, pasado un rato, no pude evitar mirar el dormido rostro de Ruby, al cual se le marcaban un poco las ojeras por lo mencionado antes de dormir, ya que era cierto que llevaba despierto por culpa de la chica desde las 5:30 de la mañana.

Sapphire, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acercarse a Ruby más y más... y más, hasta quedar con su hombro rozando el del chico, cosa que provocaba sonrojo en sus mejillas y cierta molestia en su rostro... pero su cuerpo no parecía decir lo contrario.

—"(¿Por qué será que me pongo así cuando estoy cerca de él? No lo entiendo...)" —se preguntó mentalmente para luego levantarse y, tras estirar los brazos al cielo, dejarse caer de golpe contra el césped de la pradera.

El tiempo pasó hasta que una voz algo molesta se escuchó venir desde Pallet Town. Sapphire levantó la mirada hacia dicha dirección y pudo ver que se trataba de una enojada Blue hablando por su celular, cosa que alertó a la chica salvaje.

—"¡Deja de decirme Chica Ruidosa, Green!... ¡Pues te aguantas si soy así!... ¡Si lo dices otra vez, vuelvo al laboratorio de tu abuelo y te traigo a rastras hasta...!" —gritaba muy enojada la castaña, hasta que apreció que Sapphire la estaba incitando a callarse, para luego señalar a Ruby. —"Green, luego hablamos." —dijo para luego colgar y guardar su celular en su bolso de viaje, para luego pedir explicación a Sapphire con la mirada.

—"Es que lleva despierto desde las 5:30 por un Electabuzz."

—"¡¿Entró un Electabuzz a su casa?!"

—"No, yo atrapé uno y fui a enseñárselo." —comentó esto último riendo un poco nerviosa, algo que Blue acompañó con una risa de lado.

—"Ya me explicarás por qué estabas despierta a esas horas. Bueno, pues será mejor que lo dejemos descansar un poco; nosotras podríamos..."

—"¡ABRAN PASO!" —se escuchó de espaldas de Sapphire, la cual vio venir a Gold llegar subido en su Togekiss, Togetaro. —"¡Hola chicas, mucho tiempo sin vernos! ¡Me alegra ver que lo bueno sigue bueno y preparado para dar una tunda a los que nos escribieron las cartas y...!" —no acabó la frase cuando una Apear Berry lo golpeó en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo.

—"¡Cállate Gold, intento dormir!" —exclamó un Ruby muy exaltado con nuevamente la vena marcada en la frente.

—"¡Serás bruto, pues si quieres dormir, vete a tu casa y...!" —paró de decir al ver que Ruby lo amenazaba con una Pecha Berry. —"Vale, me callo." —dijo con los brazos un poco levantados para acto seguido el chico cansado volver a dormirse.

Gold se sacó, literalmente, de la manga una baraja de Poker y comenzó a barajarla para luego repartir 5 para él y otras 5 a su Togekiss mientras las titular de Kanto lo miraba incrédula mientras que la de Hoenn con normalidad, pues no era la primera vez que lo veía jugar con su Pokémon.

—"Lo más gracioso de todo, es que después le gana su Pokémon." —comentó Sapphire despertando una ligera risa en Blue.

Los minutos pasaron y los demás Holders fueron apareciendo en la ruta con entradas a su estilo, pero, por contraposición de Gold, sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que Blue había mandado mensajes a todos para contarles el panorama que se encontrarían al llegar. Todos los Holders se encontraron en la ruta, todos menos Green, el cual, por temas de investigación, no pudo asistir.

—"Es genial poder vernos todos los Holders aquí todos reunidos, pero no hemos barajado la opción de la carta que hemos recibido." —habló Crystal como portavoz delante de los demás, además de un aun dormido Ruby.

—"Leo." —anunció Emerald mientras se apuntaba su ceja. —"-"Se requiere la presencia de todos los Dex Holders en la ruta 1 de Kanto, el día 8 de Marzo de este mismo año a las 12:00 de la mañana."- A mí me parece una trampa, la verdad." —comentó una vez haber terminado de dar lectura a la carta, la cual volvió a guardar.

—"Si, podría ser un psicópata que quiere matarnos." —comentó White encogida en posición fetal agarrando sus piernas.

—"Bueno, por lo que sabemos, podrían ser varios, la carta no especifica nada presidenta." —añadió Black de brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo.

—"¡No me asustes así Black! —exclamó White mientras le daba ligeros golpes en el hombro, pero Black ni se inmutaba... cosa en la que se fijó la castaña.

—"Si es así, habrá que estar preparado para cualquier cosa." —comentó frunciendo el ceño, lo que provocó algo de rubor en las mejillas de la castaña de cola de caballo... pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando... —"¡Agh, no puedo concentrarme, aun sigo pensando en la liga de Teselia! ¡Musha, ayúdame a pensar con claridad!"

—"... ¿Eh?" —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir "La Presidenta" antes de que Black liberara a su Musharna y se lo colocase sobre la cabeza. —"¡No Black, llevas mucho tiempo pensado por ti mismo sin necesidad de Musha, no empieces ahora!" —exclamaba mientras forcejeaba con Black para evitar que usara a su Pokémon devora-sueños, el cual estaba preocupado por su estado.

Blue rió un poco por la actitud de los Dex de Teselia, al igual que Red, el cual había llegado un poco tarde... como siempre. Mientras los Holders platicaban y reían tranquilamente, no se dieron cuenta de que había dos personas más en la pradera, las cuales estaban ocultos tras las hojas de un enorme encinar de esta. Ambos estaban tapados por capas con capucha ocultando sus vestimentas y sus rostros, pero no sus voces, pues se dignaron a hablar.

—"¿Crees que deberíamos actuar ya?" —preguntó uno de los encapuchados que parecía ser el chico.

—"Será lo mejor, ya que ya están todos reunidos." —contestó la de voz femenina encapuchada mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos encapuchados comenzaron a caminar hasta la punta de las ramas y, tras poner el primer pie en estas, saltaron saliendo de entre las hojas, las cuales sonaron como hojas golpeadas... llamando la atención de los Dex Holders.

Red, Gold, Blue y todos los que se encontraban sentados no tardaron ni 3 segundos en levantarse del suelo y mirar a los que recién habían aparecido.

—"Así que vosotros sois los que nos habían enviado la carta, ¿eh?" —comentó Gold mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos mientras sonreía desafiadoramente.

—"Je... ¿y qué si es así?" —preguntó a modo de respuesta el chico sonriendo con superioridad creando cierto enfado en Gold.

—"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

—"Gold, tranquilízate." —sugirió Crystal para luego desviar su mirada al dúo de encapuchados. —"¿Qué es lo que queréis?"

—"Sencillo." —habló la chica. —"Un combate."

Los Dex Holders se miraron entre ellos extrañados, pues no podían creerse que todo esto fuera por un simple combate. Los misteriosos chicos lanzaron al cielo 2 Pokéballs que, nada más contactar contra el suelo, dejó materializados en la pradera a un Umbreon y un Espeon.

—"Elijan nuestros adversarios, nos da igual quién." —explicó la chica aun misteriosa.

—"Bien, pues seremos Yellow y yo." —contestó Blue dando un paso al frente arrastrando a Yellow con ella.

—"¡¿Y-Yo Blue?!" —preguntó sorprendida la pequeña rubia.

—"Claro que sí." —dijo antes de susurrarle al oído. —"Tonta, así quedas bien delante de Red."

—"Yellow, ¿tú quieres pelear?" —preguntó Red, lo que fue seguido por una afirmación rotunda por parte de la pequeña del grupo. —Ten cuidado, no sabemos que fuerte pueden ser.

Ambas chicas miraron con el ceño fruncido a los misteriosos entrenadores mientras que estos no dejaban de sonreír. El chico encapuchado lanzó una especie de dado cristalino con extraños símbolos en los lados justo al centro entre ellos y las Dex Holders. Al momento de quedar parado en el suelo, este parpadeó 3 veces para luego emitir un potente destello que, tras disiparse, dejar un terreno de batalla en mitad de la pradera.

—"¡Que pasada!" —comentaron Sapphire, Emerald y Gold al mismo tiempo.

—"¡Buen espectáculo de magia, ahora preparaos para perder!" —exclamó la castaña antes de apuntar a ambos encapuchados con su Pokéball.

* * *

**. : : Batalla: Blue & Yellow vs. Dúo Misterioso : : .**

—"¡Bien, todo tuyo Nidory!" —exclamó la castaña lanzando una Pokéball al cielo, de la cual, al abrirse, dejó materializado sobre el terreno de batalla al mastodónico Nidoqueen de Blue. —"Vamos Yellow, tu también." —incitó la castaña animando a su amiga.

—"¡Va-Vale... confío en ti, Gravvy!" —espetó la más pequeña imitando a Blue y dejando sobre el terreno de batalla a su Golem.

—"Bien, ¡Nidory, usa Superpower a Umbreon!" —ordenó Blue dando comienzo al combate.

El azulado y gigantes Pokémon se movió con algo de lentitud pero con mucho poder encima recubierto por un aura azulada, pero el entrenador de Umbreon no se lo pondría fácil.

—"¡Umbreon, usa Psyquic!"

Al momento, un aura celeste recubrió a Umbreon y, a su vez, a Nidory haciendo que el Superpower desapareciera y Nidory retrocediera. Blue apretó los dientes con fuerza mostrando una fuera de enfado muy grande, cosa que solo fue respondida por la sonrisa satisfactoria del chico encapuchado.

—"¡Espeon, usa Shadow Ball hacia Nidoqueen!" —ordenó la chica encapuchada, al igual que su compañero, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Espeon hizo lo indicado y lanzó una esfera negra cargada de sombras, la cual fue rechazada por el brazo de Nidory, pero ahí no acabó la cosa, pues, justo cuando la última evolución de Nidoran miró al frente, se topó de frente con Umbreon.

—"¡Excavar!"

Tras esta orden, Umbreon golpeó con su zarpa el rostro de Nidoqueen haciéndolo retroceder y creando un poco de alteración en Blue, a la cual le quedaban apenas recursos.

—"¡Yo también peleo! ¡Gravvy, usa Mega Punch a Umbreon!" —ordenó Yellow haciéndose notar en el combate.

El Golem de la rubia comenzó a rodar para, justo cuando estaba a cierta distancia de Umbreon, se desenrolló y cargó su puño de energía blanca, pero, justo cuando se disponía a impactar contra Umbreon, Espeon fue la que apareció.

—"¡Espeon, usa Psybeam!"

Un rayo brillante multicolor salió disparado desde el rubí de la frente del Pokémon psíquico haciendo que Golem quedara completamente noqueado.

—"¡Gravvy!" —exclamó Yellow viendo a su Pokémon caído. Yellow puso su mano sobre el cuerpo de su Pokémon y este se restauró en cosa de segundos. —"Menos mal que estás bien Gravvy. —dijo aliviada para después regresarlo a su Pokéball. —"Son muy fuertes." —dijo mientras miraba un poco impotente a Blue nerviosa, pues ahora era un 2 vs. 1.

—"¡Nidory, usa Superpower!" —ordenó la castaña sin darse por vencida.

De nuevo, el Nidoqueen se lanzó recubierto de un aura azul celeste con un poco más de rapidez que la anterior vez dispuesto a acertar en ambos enemigos, pero esos 2 no se lo pondrían tan fácil.

—"Acabemos con esto." —murmuró el chico recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza por parte de la chica.

—"¡Double Shadow Ball!" —ordenaron ambos encapuchados.

Espeon y Umbreon comenzaron a retener en sus bocas una Shadow Ball que, poco a poco, cogía más y más fuerza hasta el punto en el que no podían aguantar más; entonces, ambos Pokémon espiraron el ataque y, tras girar una sobre la otra, ambas se fusionaron creando una especie de cometa negro, el cual avanzó hasta Nidory y... lo noqueó al instante.

**. : : Victoria: Dúo Misterioso : : .**

* * *

—"No... no me lo puedo creer... hemos perdido." —dijo Blue para luego caer arrodillada. —"No es posible que mi Nidory halla caído como si nada."

—"Tranquila Blue, ahora me toca a mí." —dijo Red con Pokéball en mano mientras se ponía delante de la castaña y de Yellow.

La sonrisa de los encapuchados desapareció para dejar solo una sonrisa de lado en el rostro del chico misterioso. Red y el chico mantenían un duelo de miradas hasta que una voz interrumpo.

—"Bien, ya es suficiente." —dijo Green saliendo de entre los árboles junto a una mujer desconocida para todos, menos para los encapuchados.

—"¿Green? ¿Qué haces aquí?" —preguntó Crystal ante el desconcierto.

—"Ver los resultados del entrenamiento de Sky y Sharon." —contestó indiferente Green.

—"¿Pero quiénes son Sky y Sharon?" —preguntó Red esta vez.

—"Nosotros." —contestó la chica enmascarada mientras se quitaba la capucha para revelar su verdadero aspecto junto al muchacho.

Donde estaba el muchacho encapuchado, ahora había un chico de la misma estatura de Ruby, cabello rubio como el trigo de punta y algo lacio, ojos azules como el cielo y vestido con una camiseta amarilla bajo una chaqueta de capucha verde azulada, pantalones verdes casi negros, deportivas de cañas altas negras y mitones negros, además de una bandolera a su costado derecho.

—"Mi nombre es Sky Lindblum, es un gran gusto conoceros a todos." —dijo saludando con 2 dedos.

Por otro lado, a la derecha de este, la chica dejó caer una hermosa melena dorada como el trigo, pero un poco más oscuro que el del chico, deslumbró unos hermosos ojos azules como los de Crystal y vestía con un vestidito veraniego de cuadros y color base marrón amarillento, una blusa encima blanca remangada, un pequeño cinturón negro, deportivas de cañas altas rosas y, al igual que Sky, con mitones negros, pero con un bolso de viaje blanco.

—"Y el mío es Sharon Baskerville, espero que podamos llevarnos bien." —dijo con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

—"Espera-espera-espera..." —dijo Red sin entender mucho. —"¿De qué entrenamiento hablas?" —preguntó muy confuso.

—"Eso es cosa mía, siento mucho las molestia." —habló la misteriosa mujer de cabello castaño, ojos jade y de bata blanca que llegó junto a Green. —"Déjenme que les explique; mi nombre es Sirha y soy la profesora Pokémon de la región Xaknhou. Verán, en la región últimamente están sucediendo algunos hechos paranormales." —explicaba la profesora Pokémon.

—"¿Paranormales? ¿So-Son fantasmas?" —preguntó Diamond un poco asustado.

—"No, no te preocupes." —contestó la profesora.

—"En fin, el caso es que necesitamos de la ayuda de Sky y de Sharon para averiguar qué está pasando allí." —se adelantó Green a terminar la explicación. —"Aunque también será más llevadero para ellos, pues también irán Red y Blue."

—"...¡¿Qué?!" —preguntaron ambos mencionados al unísono.

—"Bueno, eso se los explicaré en el laboratorio... vengan... pero antes despierten a Ruby." —pidió Green

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el dormido a la vera del árbol y Sapphire no dudó en coger lo primero que vio, en este caso una piedra, y tirársela a la cabeza; y la chica salvaje tenía muy buena puntería.

—"Ay... ¡Sapphire, no me tires más cosas que duelen!" —exclamó muy enojado Ruby masajeando la zona golpeada: el entrecejo. —"Serás... ¿Sky? ¿Sharon?"

Los mencionados se giraron a verle y no pudieron evitar sonreír alegres por ver al moreno de gorro, algo que desconcertó a todos los presentes.

—"Ruby, ¿los conoces?" —preguntó Sapphire.

—"Ah. Sí." —comenzó Ruby. —"Eran amigos míos cuando vivía en Jotho; éramos inseparables. Sus Eevee's eran muy amigos de Nana y Ruru." —decía feliz de reunirse con sus viejos amigos. —"Por cierto, ¿qué os trae por aquí en Kanto?"

Sky y Sharon se miraron para luego reír un poco dejando un poco extrañado a Ruby.

—"Realmente no has cambiado mucho Ruby." —dijo Sharon con una sonrisa para luego levantarse y extenderle la mano. —"Te lo explicaremos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak."

Todos pusieron rumbo al laboratorio en Pallet Town. Allí, tras el profesor Oak dejarlos pasar y ponerse cómodos, Sirha explicó todo al detalle, cosa que escucharon sobretodo los enviados a esta misión.

—"Verán, la situación en Xaknhou es muy angustiosa; testigos dicen que se ha creado una organización mafiosa que pretende hacerse con toda la región y someterla bajo su mandato. Se hacen llamar "Team Legion" y, por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, ya se han apropiado de una de las pequeñas islas de nuestro archipiélago." —explicó la profesora.

—"Si estamos en lo cierto, se trata de Xanxar Island, lugar donde se encontraban el laboratorio del oeste de la Profesora Sirha. —escaneó la situación Green nuevamente.

Todos estaban perdidos en los pensamientos a través de esa situación fatídica por la que pasaba Xaknhou.

Red desvió su mirada hacia la ventana para poder ver como Sky y Sharon se entretenían conociendo a los Pokémon de todos los Holders; sería una misión complicada, pero no imposible.

—"Está bien, aceptamos Blue y yo esa misión."

—"Espera Red, ¿cuándo he dicho yo...?" —se quejó Blue, pero fue callada por la mirada de Red; su mirada parecía que echaba fuego con determinación, una mirada que sorprendía a todos, inclusive a Green, pues jamás lo había visto de esa manera. —"Está bien, déjenos a cargo de Sky y Sharon." —dijo decidida la castaña, lo que provocó una sonrisa de lado a Green y una sonrisa a todos al ver que podían contar con Red y con ella.

—"Bien, el ferry con destino a Xaknhou sale mañana a primera hora de la mañana, así que será mejor que ambos descansen mucho para estar listos para mañana." —explicó Green nuevamente.

—"¡Sí!" —exclamaron ambos Holders, siendo escuchados también por el dúo de fuera del laboratorio, los cuales sonrieron.

—"Por lo que veo, nuestra misión comenzará dentro de poco, ¿no crees Sky?" —le preguntó Sharon a su compañero.

—"Por lo que veo, así será." —contestó el rubio mirando a Red a través de la ventana. —"Estoy muy emocionado de poder hacer equipo junto a Red."

El día fue venciendo poco a poco con la preparación de Red y de Blue con entrenamientos muy duros por parte de Green y con el estudio de Sky y Sharon sobre las mejores combinaciones, tanto individuales como en grupo, hasta que, por fin, la noche se hizo presente.

Todos los Holders se retiraron al hotel de Pallet Town; todos, menos Red, Blue, Sky y Sharon, los cuales pasaron la noche en laboratorio.

La noche prometía ser larga para Red, pues no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara... y menos lo hizo el escuchar golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

—"¿Sí?" —preguntó.

—"Red, soy Blue... ¿puedo pasar?" —se escuchó preguntar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—"Claro, pasa." —dijo Red mientras encendía la lamparita de su mesita de noche.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Blue de camiseta de pijama de tirantes azul clara, pantalones cortos blancos de pijama y zapatillas de estar por casa, pero también con una almohada apretada contra su pecho.

—"¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?" —preguntó la castaña.

—"Que va; por más que quiero no puedo. ¿Y tú?" —preguntó el moreno, lo que siguió con el desplome de Blue sobre la cama del chico.

—"¿En serio tengo que decirlo?" —dijo con una sonrisa cansada, lo que provocó un poco de risa en Red; pero eso provocó a Blue volver a un rostro sereno. —"Oye Red... ¿por qué tomaste esa mirada conmigo? No es por recriminártelo ni nada por el estilo... es solo que... nunca te había visto as; digo, nunca te había visto tan decidido por algo así."

—"Oh, pues... la verdad no sé porque, pero me salió solo." —contestó Red mirando al techo mientras se rascaba la nariz. —"Bueno, será mejor que descansemos, mañana debemos madrugar mucho."

—"Sí, buenas noches." —y dicho esto, Blue salió de la habitación dejando a un Red que, 5 minutos después de haberse marchado Blue, quedó profundamente dormido... pero ahí no acabó la noche.

—"Oye Sky, ¿estás despierto?" —preguntó en susurro Sharon por si el chico estaba dormido.

—"No, no tengo sueño." —respondió él de la misma forma. Debo añadir que ambos compartían habitación por falta de estas en el laboratorio.

—"¿Aun estas pensando en lo que nos sucederá allí si volvemos?" —preguntó Sharon pasando a sentirse en su cama para mirarlo con algo de preocupación.

—"Sí... me preocupa que no podamos parar al Team Legion." —dijo poco optimista. —"Tan solo tenemos yo 3 Pokémon's y tú solo 2... no tenemos ninguna oportunidad."

—"Yo creo sí. Nuestros Pokémon's han sido capaces de vencer a Blue y a Yellow; a los mismos Pokédex Holders... así que sé un poco más optimista chico."

—"Por más que quiero, no puedo... ganamos ese combate porque Umbreon y Espeon tenían ventaja al ser más rápidos y poseer ataque psíquicos... de lo contrario no habríamos ganado. Quiero ser capaz de derrotar a todo el Team Legion... pero para ello... debemos hacernos más fuertes." —explicó Sky levantando su mano al techo.

—"Deja de ver las cosas tan negras hombre." —dijo Sharon quitándole preocupación al asunto. —"Estoy segura de que mañana verás las cosas de otro modo."

—"Sinceramente, esos es lo que espero."

—"Ahora vamos a dormir; mañana comienza nuestra aventura." —dijo volviendo a tumbarse y a cerrar los ojos dejando a Sky mirándola dormir con un rostro algo despreocupado.

Sky frunció un poco el ceño y, tras poner sus manos en su nuca, miró al techo recordando a esa persona que fue amigo suyo durante tanto, pero que ahora no lo era tras convertirse en un gran enemigo para él.

—"(Pienso derrotarte Aege, no importa como; pienso ser mucho más fuerte que tú.)" —pensó para, tras un buen rato de darle vueltas, terminar durmiéndose para tomar fuerzas para su nueva aventura junto a Red, a Blue y, sobretodo, junto a Sharon.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Rumbo a Xaknhou

N/A **- Bueno, lo primero es dar las gracias a estos 5 lectores por interesarse por mi historia, así que muchas gracias; gracias a ustedes, me alegra seguir escribiendo recibiendo su reconocimiento. Lo segundo es dar de nuevo las gracias a SkySpecial15 por la ayuda y eso es todo.**

Disfruten de este capítulo :D

* * *

**~ Capítulo II: Rumbo a Xaknhou ~**

El sol comenzó a brotar por el horizonte de Pallet Town; eran las 8:00 de la mañana, lo que indicaba el comienzo del viaje para Red, Blue y los 2 de Xaknhou... pero había un problema; ambos integrantes nuevos, no estaban en sus camas, por lo que despertó cierta preocupación en dicha castaña.

—"¡Sky! ¡Sharon! ¡¿Dónde estáis?!" —llamaba Blue por todo el laboratorio. —"¡Vamos, salid de donde...!"

Los gritos de la castaña fueron frenados al mirar por la ventana y poder apreciar a los 2 jóvenes en el jardín del laboratorio; Sharon bajo la sombra de un encinar y Sky haciendo frente, junto a su Umbreon... a un Nidoking gigantes; lo que puso en voz de grito a Blue, la cual fue a avisar a Red, el cual aún estaba dormido... pero poco le duró al entrar Blue de una patada, literalmente en la puerta, en la habitación, agarrarlo del cuello de la camiseta.

—"¡Red, Sky está en problemas!" —gritó Blue... pero dichos gritos no consiguieron despertar al dormido Red.

—"No mamá, 5 minutos más..." —murmuró en sueños Red.

Lo que provocó una situación algo... violenta para esos 2. Blue comenzó dar grito tras grito que provocó hasta el goteado estilo anime en la frente de Sky y del Nidoking.

—"¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES DE "MAMÁ"?! ¡O DESPIERTAS, O TE VAS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE ES BUENO POKE-MANIÁTICO!" —los gritos, literalmente, se escucharon desde el hotel de Pallet Town y en todo este.

Sky y Sharon se quedaron estupefactos frente al carácter de la castaña, pues ellos la conocían por ser una chica traviesa y muy pícara con todo el mundo, pero jamás pensarían que la tomarían por ese carácter.

—"Bueno, mejor nosotros a lo nuestro." —dijo Sky dando vuelta para volver a su entrenamiento. —"Es una gran ayuda que Red me dejara su Nidoking para entrenar un rato." —comentó siendo escuchado por Sharon, la cual asintió para después volver a cerrar los ojos y poder disfrutar de la suave brisa del amanecer.

—"Me pregunto como se encontrará nuestra ciudad." —comentó siendo escuchado por el rubio, el cual no dudó en ir a su lado.

—"No te preocupes." —le sonrió ocultando también su temor por la respuesta real. —"Seguro que todos estarán bien." —le mentía y se mentía a sí mismo tan solo para no hacer frente a la realidad... no quería sufrir más... ya había sido suficiente ver morir a su madre de aquella manera tan cruel.

30 minutos más tarde, el grupo entero estaba ya poniendo rumbo a Vermilion City llevados a través de un Jeep de color negro intenso hasta alcanzar la entrada al puerto. Ahí, el grupo bajó del coche y se comenzaron las despedidas.

—"Muchas gracias por habernos traído." —agradecieron ambos jóvenes ante el acto del grupo de Holders.

—"Y gracias también por las Pokédex Profesor Oak." —agradeció Sharon.

—"No tienen que darme las gracias a mí, dénselas a mi nieto, el fue quien insistió." —dijo señalando a Green.

—"Yo solo pensé que sería bueno tener nuevos integrantes fuertes." —dijo un avergonzado Green mientras desviaba su mirada.

—"Green~" —llamó Blue en tono pícaro a este, para luego tirarse, literalmente, sobre este. —"Dame 1 beso de despedida." —exigió la castaña mientras Green intentaba por todos los medios librarse de ella.

Sky, Sharon y todos los presentes rieron ante esta divertida escena. Red, por otra parte, tan solo sonreía de lado, pues esto ya era costumbre verlo en esos 2. Yellow se acercó a este un poco tímida, pues, aún este supiera que era una chica, seguía tratándola como si fuera una hermana para él.

—"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Yellow... pórtate bien y recuerda entrenar todos los días." —dijo para luego extenderle un papelito doblado, el cual contenía una serie de dígitos. —"Este es mi número de celular; llámame siempre que lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?"

—"De acuerdo." —contestó animada por tener por fin el número de Red. —"Bueno Blue, debemos ya irnos."

—"Sí, voy para allá." —dijo mientras se bajaba de la camioneta y se despedía con la mano de todos sus compañeros.

Una vez vieron que estos se habían ido, apreciaron que sería el S. el que los llevaría al archipiélago de Xaknhou. El grupo mostró sus billetes y no dudaron en ir a los camarotes que se les había asignado, pero les sorprendieron el hecho que les hubieran tocado en 2 camarotes de 2 personas.

—"Vale, ¿y esto cómo lo hacemos?" —preguntó Red.

—"Sencillo, las chicas en uno, y los chicos en otro." —recalcó lo obvio Blue. —"Bien querida Sharon, hora de ir a ver la mercancía de este barco..."

—"Blue, nada de robar, que nos conocemos." —advirtió Red cogiéndola del brazo antes de que saliera del camarote.

—"No me refería a robar." —dijo acercándose al oído del moreno. —"Me refería a ver si encuentro algún chico para Sharon. Con lo mona que es, me extraña que no tenga ningún "amiguito"." —susurró Blue

—"Pero si ya tiene a Sky." —contestó en el mismo tono Red.

—"Oh, eso me ha dado una idea mejor; ¿qué te parece si convertimos a estos 2 en parejita?"

—"Blue, no sabemos que sienten el uno por el otro."

—"Pues pregúntale a él por separado y yo a Sharon."

—"¿De qué están hablando?" —preguntó Sky haciendo que ambos Holders se pusieran algo nerviosos.

—"¡N-No, de nada!" —exclamaron al unísono.

—"Vamos Sky, dejemos a las chicas acoplarse en su camarote." —dijo el moreno mientras sacaba, literalmente, a Sky a rastras.

Sharon se quedó algo extrañada, pero igual forma decidió ir a dejar sus cosas y descansar un poco, pues el viaje sería de 3 días. El barco incorporaba una zona de batalla y diversas zonas de ocio y entretenimiento vario. Red había llevado a Sky a la zona de batalla para poder ver su equipo y este no había dudado en sacarlo.

—"¡Salid!" —exclamó este lanzando sus Pokéball's al cielo.

Estas se abrieron nada más tomaron contacto con el suelo y ahí quedó el equipo entero del de Xaknhou. El equipo del rubio se componía de un imponente Quilava, un Scyther y, al cual ya Red había visto en acción, a su Umbreon... pero a Red se le hizo raro.

—"¿Tan solo tienes 3 Pokémon's?" —preguntó de brazos cruzados.

—"Sí... bueno en realidad... no soy tan fuerte." —comentó algo avergonzado.

—"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

—"Porque solo soy bueno si cuento con la ayuda de Sharon... ella es la fuerte del grupo." —dijo mientras su equipo le miraba.

Red recordó entonces la propuesta de Blue y quiso preguntar al muchacho... pero enseguida cambió de opinión, pues no sería bueno preguntarle esos temas a un chico al cual tan solo lo conocía de un solo día. El chico parecía deprimido, así que Red quiso levantarle los ánimos.

—"Bueno, yo, cuando vi el combate, pensé que AMBOS erais muy fuertes." —comentó el moreno mientras llevaba sus manos a su nuca.

—"Se equivoca Maestro Red... yo solo soy bueno en Combates Dobles y cuando cuento con la ayuda de Sharon." —recapituló el rubio.

—"Eso tiene fácil solución; yo te enseñaré a ser fuerte."

Ante tal declaración, Sky tan solo sonrió entusiasmado, pues sería entrenado por el Dex Holder más fuerte de todo el grupo. Posiblemente, ese fuera uno de los motivo del Profesor Oak para enviarlo a esta misión. Red comenzó a dar algunos consejos para las batallas individuales y algunas muestras en movimientos de sus Pokémon. El día fue venciendo poco a poco hasta llegar la noche, en la cual, tras haber cenado y haberse puesto el pijama, los chicos de Xaknhou se durmieron tan placidamente... sin embargo, Red carecía de sueño y se encontraba mirando las estrellas apoyado en el barandal del barco.

—"¿Te importa que te haga compañía?" —preguntó una castaña que también se había desvelado haciendo que el moreno se girase a verla y sonreír de lado.

—"Para nada." —contestó volviendo a fijar su mirada en el inmenso cielo estrellado. —"¿Sabes? Ese chico dice que la fuerte del grupo es Sharon." —comunicó sin despegar la mirada.

—"Pues a mí Sharon me ha dicho que el fuerte es Sky." —comentó de vuelta Blue. —"Tiene gracia; cada uno piensa que el fuerte es el otro."

—"Sí, se puede decir que tiene gracia." —dijo el moreno riendo un poco. Red frunció el ceño un poco, algo que atrajo la atención de Blue. —"Me pregunto... que de mal puede estar ese archipiélago para mandar a 2 niños a buscarnos."

—"Bueno, aún quedan 3 días para llegar allí; cuando lleguemos... lo sabremos." —dijo mientras miraba serena la luna.

—"Bueno... yo me voy a dormir." —dijo dándole un golpecito de nada en la cabeza a Blue. —"No te vendría nada mal dormir un poco."

—"Sí, supongo que yo también dormiré un poco."

Y así, el primer día dio a su fin. Aun quedaban 2 días de viaje en mares desconocidos y los Holders debían aún llegar al lugar para poder comenzar la misión.

El día volvió a hacerse presente y, nuevamente, Red y Sky se la pasaron entrenando como locos, solo que con la excepción de que las chicas se decantaron a ver como transcurría el adiestramiento de Red.

—"Oye Sharon, ¿qué te parece Sky?" —preguntó Blue preparada para sonsacarle lo que quería.

—"Me parece un gran amigo; él, Ruby y yo siempre estuvimos juntos en Johto antes de que Ruby se fuera a Hoenn y nosotros a Xaknhou." —respondió Sharon sin apartar la vista del muchacho... pero después, esta entristeció la mirada. —"Él y Ruby... son las única personas de mi pasado que me quedan." —Blue no quería hundir más el dedo en la llaga; dejaría el tema de Sky, pero no el del archipiélago natal de esos 2.

—"Sharon... ¿qué es lo que ocurrió en vuestra ciudad natal?" —preguntó la castaña sin saber que había hecho recordar a la rubia un fatídico pasado.

—"Verá Maestra Blue." —comenzó la chica de melena dorada. —"Cuando llegamos a Xaknhou, la vida nos sonreía; comenzamos a ir a una prestigiosa Academia Pokémon de nuestra ciudad allí, Cape Town. Pasamos muy buenos tiempos, hasta que llegó un chico llamado Aege. Sky vio que tenía mucho potencial y poder, así que decidió retarlo a un duelo, pero perdió. Sky lo tomó como un rival, pero los 3 comenzamos a llevarnos muy bien; nos pusieron el mote del "Poke-Team" y todo... pero...

—"(De seguro serían igualitos que Red y Green años atrás.)" —pensó la castaña. —"¿Y qué pasó?"

—"Una noche, me desvelé por los nervios del último examen de la academia, el cual diría nuestro nivel sobre los Pokémon; decidí dar un paseo por la noche... y me encontré con Aege... y a sus pies varios hombres muertos... incluyendo a nuestros padres. Me asusté y, sin darme cuenta, caí al suelo y él me vio... no lo dudó y quiso matarme... pero Sky vino a salvarme; sin embargo el combate quedó en tablas. Al nosotros haberle caído bien por tanto tiempo, Aege nos dejó escapar junto a varias personas más, como la Profesora Sirha... fue así como volvimos a Johto pensando encontrarnos nuevamente con Ruby, pero este ya se había ido a Hoenn. Estuvimos entrenando duro en un laboratorio en Lake of Rage... y, una vez nos vimos preparados en cuerpo y alma, fuimos a Kanto a desafiarlos a ustedes como última prueba para desafiarnos a nosotros mismos." —finalizó.

—"Vaya... supongo que lo habréis pasado mal." —comentó Blue. —"Pero con suerte estáis a salvo; con Red y conmigo a vuestro lado, no permitiremos que ni Aege ni el Team Legion haga de las suyas." —dijo antes de abrazar a la chica mientras esta la correspondía. —"No te preocupes Sharon, Red y yo estamos aquí para protegeros a ambos." —Blue ya lo había comprendido. —"Bueno, ¿qué tal si les llevamos a los chicos al fresquito para que se refresquen?"

—"¡Sí!"

Y así, las chicas fueron al bar del S. para pedir algún refresco para los chicos, los cual aún continuaba entrenando como posesos en un combate entre el Espeon de Red, Vee, y el Quilava de Sky.

—"¡Quilava, usa Flamethrower!" —ordenó el rubio señalando a Vee.

Quilava hizo arder las llamas de su lomo y, tras abrir la boca, dejó salir una potente bocanada de llamas, las cuales avanzaron con mucho peligro hacia Vee.

—"¡Vee, usa Protect!"

Vee levantó una muralla psíquica de tonos azules, la cual dejó el Flamethrower en nada y al muchacho rubio muy frustrado... pero en eso se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle del que quiso saber.

—"Maestro Red, ¿por qué llama a su Espeon "Vee" y no por su nombre?"

—"Es porque quise ponerle ese apodo; además a él le gusta." —contestó el moreno mientras el Espeon se subía a su hombro. —"Además, esos apodos ayudan a que los Pokémon tengan afecto hacia el entrenador."

—"¿Ah, sí?" —preguntó extrañado, a lo que recibió una afirmación de parte del líder de los Holders. —"Está bien, entonces le pondré motes a mis Pokémon."

Al momento, Sky lanzó las Pokéball's de sus Pokémon's restantes, para luego ponerse frente a ellos y mirarlos fijamente. (Hasta el punto en el que Scyther y Quilava se sintieron algo incómodos.)

—"Bien, Scyther, tú te llamarás Blade." —dijo haciendo que este se diera cuenta junto a Quilava de lo que pasaba; Umbreon no, pues este ya lo sabía, no sé como, pero lo sabía. —"A ti, Quilava, te llamaré Flare... y a ti, Umbreon... te llamaré Shadow." —finalizó el muchacho sonriente... y justo a tiempo.

—"¡Chicos, os hemos traído algo para beber bien fresquito!" —anunció Blue llegando desde detrás de Red con una limonada en cada mano.

—"Venid con nosotras a una de las mesas." —dijo Sharon sonriendo y haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que la siguieran.

El grupo no tardó en encontrar una mesa con sombrilla justo al lado de la borda del barco; en otras palabras, un muy buen sitio para poder disfrutar del buen tiempo... el verano se aproximaba a paso agigantado.

—"Le he contado todo a Blue." —dijo Sharon algo triste por el recuerdo, pero sin soltar una sola lágrima.

—"...Bueno, no pasa nada... tarde o temprano tenían que saberlos." —contestó Sky quitarle importancia. —"Lo que es seguro que tengo que llegar a ser un entrenador muy fuerte si quiero hacer entrar en razón a Aege." —pronunció esto con el ceño medio-fruncido.

—"Pero espera un segundo, ¿ese Aege tiene algo que ver con el Team Legion?" —preguntó Red.

—"No... él actuó por cuenta propia matando a todos mis conocidos, menos a unos pocos." —contestó Sky.

—"Pero ¿qué hizo?" —preguntó nuevamente el moreno sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaban.

—"Él... destruyó todo en Cape Town, el pueblo donde nos habíamos mudado Sharon y yo en Xaknhou."

—"Ya veo... en cualquier caso, si es así también habrá que tener en cuenta a Aege." —comentó el moreno cruzado de brazos y mirando decidido a los ojos de Sky.

—"Si ese momento llega, el de estar frente a Aege... quisiera ser yo el que le pare los pies." —contestó Sky decidido también, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de los Holders de Kanto.

—"Y nosotros te ayudaremos." —añadió la castaña.

La mañana continuó tranquila sin complicación alguna y el grupo dejó el tema del pasado a un lado y tan solo se dedicaron a hablar de momentos divertidos de su vida para hacer el viaje más llevadero... hasta que, poco a poco, fue venciendo el día. Una vez dieron las 21:50 de la noche, todos decidieron ir al buffet del ferry.

—"Vamos Sky, ya es muy tarde." —dijo Sharon una vez Red se fue a ducharse y Blue a ponerse "elegante".

—"De acuerdo. Ve yendo tú, yo iré enseguida." —contestó de vuelta el rubio mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro con su toalla.

Sharon asintió y se fue a su camarote para cambiarse dejando solo en cubierta a Sky, el cual, nada más perdió de vista a Sharon, su rostro volvió a serenidad... e incluso de enojo, pues sabía que, realmente, no estaba solo en cubierta.

—"No esperaba que te dignaras a aparecer... Aege."

Así era, sin despegar la mirada de por donde se había ido Sharon, podía sentir esa mirada asesina que desprendía su antiguo amigo y rival... el principal culpable de la masacre de Cape Town... Aege Bolursie.

—"¿Acaso tendría que tener remordimiento por lo que hice? Esas personas eran las que me perseguían tan solo por ser un Bolursie." —respondió la voz de ese tal Aege.

El muchacho no tardó en darse a conocer; era un chico de ojos rojos como la sangre, pelo negro carbón a la altura de la barbilla y de punta en la espalda con flequillo, y vestido con una túnica negra carbón con un extraño símbolo en la espalda, el cual se componía de una espada de mango en forma de estrella, del cual se desplegaban 2 alas de ángel.

—"¿Y acaso Sharon también estaba en contra tuya?" —preguntó Sky sin quitar su enfadado de su rostro.

—"No, ella no, ni tú tampoco; es por eso que os dejé que os fuerais de allí... pero, como idiotas, volvéis al archipiélago."

—"Hemos vuelto para recuperar el archipiélago y hacer que vuelva a ser lo que era." —Sky miró a Aege a los ojos fijamente. —"Y también para hacerte entrar en razón; Aege, Sharon y yo tan solo queremos que vuelvas a ser lo que eras antes... queremos que volvamos a ser el grupo de Poke-Team y podamos estar juntos nuevamente."

El silencio se hizo y tan solo el viento se podía escuchar, así como algunas sombrillas moverse en un suave sonido. Aege miraba al chico con los ojos cansados, a la vez que Sky con un rostro enfadado y lleno de ira, la cual no sabía por donde salir.

—"Esos recuerdos, forman parte del pasado... ahora tan solo busco el dominio de la zona norte del archipiélago... para buscar el Pokémon definitivo." —contestó de vuelta Aege con una siniestra sonrisa.

—"Sabes que si tratas de hacerle daño a Sharon, estas muerto, ¿verdad?" —preguntó Sky sujetando la Pokéball de Shadow.

—"Sí, lo sé." —contestó fijándose en la Pokéball que había sacado el muchacho. —"Pero, de momento, no merece la pena luchar contra ti Sky... además, mi equipo Pokémon ya ha llegado al nivel 40 todos, los 6; y tú de seguro no tendrás ni 4 en tu equipo... o me equivoco." —Sky tan solo apretó los dientes sin decir palabra alguna. —"Ya veo... si es así, solo te diré una cosa." —acto seguido, una Pokéball cayó al suelo desde la manga de Aege liberando en el lugar a un gran Metagross, para luego poner su mano sobre este. —"Quien tan solo juzga a una persona por sus antepasados, no merece la pena su existencia."

—"Yo no te juzgo por tus antepasados Aege... yo te juzgo por lo que eres ahora." —dijo Sky frunciendo más aún el ceño.

—"...Nos veremos en Xaknhou; a nuestro enfrentamiento aún le quedan mucho tiempo... pero sabré esperar." —dijo mientras miraba los ojos de ira de Sky. —"Metagross, usa Teleport."

Y, a vista de Sky, desapareció dejando solo un poco de viento levantado a su alrededor. Sky tan solo se quedó por un rato mirando por donde este había desaparecido recordando viejos recuerdos... para luego secar su sudor con la toalla y, con esta sobre los hombros, dirigirse hacia su camarote a ducharse y a reunirse con Sharon, Red y Blue.

En el restaurante, mientras tanto, Red y Blue esperaban a Sharon y a Sky. Blue estaba siendo educada y no tomaba nada hasta que estuvieran todos, pero Red, por el contrario, no podía esperar y ya se había echado a la boca medio pollo entero... mientras Blue alucinaba tan solo de verlo comer tan salvajemente.

—"¿Pero, por qué comes como un animal?" —preguntó Blue mostrando algo de asco ante el desguace de Red al pollo, lo que provocó que detuviera esta.

—"Bueno, supongo que es que está muy bueno." —dijo mientras que cogía el cuchillo para cortar un poco y con el tenedor para darle a probar de este. —"Toma, prueba y me comprenderás." —dijo con una sonrisa.

Blue, un poco insegura, se acercó al trozo de pollo y, con los ojos cerrados, mordió el trozo... sintiendo al momento el sabor era realmente muy bueno.

—"Oye, pues si que está muy bueno, pero prefiero esperar a Sky y a Sharon." —aclaró Blue volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta del restaurante. —"¿Cómo crees que se sienten?" —preguntó Blue deprimiendo un poco su mirada. Red dejó de comer y decidió cruzarse de brazos.

—"Bueno, si han vivido lo que tú me has contado hace un momento, sinceramente no deben sentirse nada bien. Es como si Green matara a nuestros padres y a todos nuestros amigos... sería muy difícil intentar pararle con todos los recuerdos que guardamos con él."

—"Sí... ese grupo era como nosotros entonces; tú y Green peleando siempre por ver quién es el más fuerte y yo intentando poner calma entre los 2." —expresó la castaña con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero después cambió a un rostro pensativo. —"Pero además, ¿cómo puede hacer una persona eso solo porque sí?"

—"No lo sé... pero una cosa es segura; una persona no puede hacer eso porque sí, debe de haber algo más allá del mismo chico." —dijo Red mientras limpiaba los restos de comida de su cara.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote de las chicas, Sharon se estaba secando después de haberse duchado, cuando pegaron a la puerta sorprendiendo a Sharon por las altas horas, pero aún así lo dejó entrar.

—"¡Adelante!" —exclamó mientras liaba la toalla en su cuerpo tapando su figura desnuda.

—"Soy yo Sharon, Sky." —anunció el rubio mientras entraba con los ojos tapados a la habitación. —"¿Estás desnuda?" —preguntó sin moverse después de cerrar la puerta.

—"No, tranquilo." —contestó Sharon mientras se dirigía hacia el chico y le quitaba las manos de los ojos a su amigo de la infancia. —"¿Qué pasa?" —preguntó acto seguido mientras se dirigía al armario para coger algún modelito que usar en el restaurante.

—"Me he encontrado con Aege en la Zona de Batalla."

Esas fueron palabras suficientes para que la rubia dejara de buscar vestido y se centrara en las palabras de su compañero y mejor amigo.

—"¿Con Aege?" —preguntó medio-asustada recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza por parte de su amigo. —"¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?"

—"Que no piensa en cambiar... está decidido a dominar toda la zona norte del archipiélago... para encontrar al Pokémon definitivo; sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?"

—"Sí... que debemos llegar a la zona norte y encontrar el Pokémon definitivo antes que él; pero, ¿cómo lo haremos?" —preguntó Sharon mientras Sky se sentaba en la cama.

—"Debemos encontrar el laboratorio del Profesor Xénomh y conseguir que nos ayude a encontrarlo."

—"¿Crees que el profesor seguirá con vida después de todo lo que ha sucedido?" —preguntó Sharon sujetando su toalla.

—"Sí; él profesor no es tonto. Cuando lo visitamos por primera vez, el tenía un escondite secreto en caso de guerra... y lo que está sucediendo en Xaknhou no se puede llamar de otra manera." —Sky junto sus mano y apoyó su cabeza con estas. —"Sin duda, el único que puede tener tan solo un poco de éxito encontrando a ese Pokémon ese solo puede ser el Profesor Xénomh... además..." —la mirada de Sky cambió a una mirada de ira que llamó la atención de la rubia semidesnuda.

—"¿Qué pasa Sky?" —preguntó curiosa.

—"Aún tengo que saldar una cuenta pendiente Aege."

—"Pero Sky, aun tenemos que completar nuestros equipos Pokémon para estar igualados con él y subirlos de nivel a todos."

—"Eso es cierto; el ya posee un equipo completo y todos al nivel 40 me aseguró. Posiblemente cuando lo enfrente estén todos a un nivel medio de 60... pero no puedo parar ahora... no puedo perdonarle lo que nos hizo a ambos; no puedo perdonarle que matara a nuestro padres." —dijo decidido Sky a la vez que furioso, pero fue un poco calmado por un abrazo de Sharon.

—"La ira no es la solución Sky... podremos derrotar a Aege y hacerle entrar en razón... y lo haremos... juntos." —dijo atrayendo más a este a ella.

—"Sí... juntos."


End file.
